What Will This Become
by MyMuseDeath
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are coming closer together, but what about Yuki? Please r&r.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB.

Author note: Long time no see…

Kyo was laying on Tohru's bed while Tohru did laundry outside the balcony door. She smiled at him in that truly loving way.

"Why did Shigure give you the best bed? It's so soft and nice…" Kyo said, looking at the ceiling. Tohru laughed. It was almost summer. One more week of school. Everyone was about to explode with excitement.

"I think your bed is best." she said. He looked at her and smiled. That smile was saying, "Your ditzy but I still love you."

"Want to trade? I mean----- -cough- -cough- -cough-" Kyo coughed hard like something was stuck in his throat. He sat up in an instant. Tohru rushed over to him, overwhelmed with worry.

"Are you alright, Kyo? Do you have a fever?" Tohru instantly put her hand on his forehead as Kyo looked down at the floor. "Oh my goodness! Your burning up!" Tohru frantically looked around. "Lay down!" she said, worry pouring out her ears. Kyo laid down on her bed and pulled the blankets to his shoulders.

"I feel so helpless. Just give me some medicine. I'll be alright." he said, closing his eyes. Tohru was walking out the door.

"I'll make you some fish and hot tea! Mom always said a home cooked meal was better than any medicine." she said with a small smile.

"We don't have any fish…" Kyo said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'll go get some, then!" she said happily. She left the room and went to find Shigure.

"Why hello, my dear Tohru. And what are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just going to the store and wanted to know if you needed anything."

"If you going that far, I'll just drive you there." Hatori said from the back of Shigure's room. Tohru looked around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hatori. I didn't even know you were here. But that's okay. You don't have to drive me there."

"It's not safe alone. Have Kyo go with you." Shigure said.

"He's sick. I was going to get him some fish." she said. Shigure and Hatori smiled. Hatori left Shigure's room. He went into Kyo's room, then came back.

"If Kyo's sick, where is he?" Hatori asked.

"Oh! He's in my room!" Tohru said. They smiled again. Hatori went into Tohru's room and sat on the edge of her bed and watched Kyo sleep. He gently stuck a thermometer in his mouth. He didn't even move. A few minutes later he took it out of his mouth and looked at it.

"Okay, Kyo, how sick are you? Your temperature is……. 103.8." Hatori read the thermometer again. "Wait. If he's this sick… shouldn't he be turning into a cat?" just as he said that, the orange headed boy turned into that adorable cat. Hatori left some pills next to the bed and went outside to his car. Tohru followed reluctantly, after Shigure persuaded her to take Hatori's offer.

He drove her to the store then drove her back. She went into the kitchen and started preparing the meal for Kyo. After at least an hour, it was complete.

Kyo had taken the pills and his fever was a little lower. She came up into her room. She sat the food on a nightstand next to the bed. She watched him sleep, then laid down next to him. She felt his forehead again. She watched him with worry.

After awhile, he woke up. The food was still hot, so it wasn't that long. He saw Tohru before the food, and smiled. He picked up the plate of food and ate it, bit by bit. He let her sleep. She woke up a while later to see him exercising.

"Kyo! Sh-shouldn't you be in bed? Your sick and you might not want to work yourself too hard!" she filled up with worry…. Again.

"Don't worry, Tohru. I feel great. Better than ever, actually!" he said. Tohru blushed, then laughed as she studied his swift movements.

Later that night……….

Everyone had just finished eating Tohru's dinner. Shigure was still complimenting it. Kyo was about to leave when Yuki started sneezing.

"You idiot, cat! You gave me your germs! Now I'm sick!" Yuki yelled.

"Don't blame me, you lousy rat!" Kyo yelled back. Yuki stopped yelling and went to his room.

"I'm too tired to yell at you, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo yelled up the stairs. Tohru followed Yuki in his room and gave him medicine. Then left, only saying, "here, have some medicine." It seemed like Tohru cared much more about Kyo than Yuki.

Did you like it? Please review. There will be many more chapters.


End file.
